The unnamed child Temp Hiatus
by Terminate My Existance
Summary: On a temporary hiatusInu and Kagome confess there love, but what happens next? Add in Koga, a pervert, and a little something else and you get...ONE GOOD STORY! R and R.
1. The Beginning of it all

It had been 2 months since the fateful occurrence between Inuyasha and Kagome. That night when they both confessed they're love for each other the world took a twist. For that night she and Inuyasha had made love, and since this was during the new moon Inuyasha was a human, Kagome often wondered if their unborn child would be a human, or a quarter demon.

The rest of the group didn't notice the change right away but it was noticeable. For instance Inuyasha started to make Kagome sit out of most of the fights, started to make sure they stopped at least twice a day so that Kagome didn't wear herself out.


	2. Koga's Intrudence

Sorry I didn't put this in the first chapter. **But I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters featured in the show or manga; if I did then Inuyasha and Kagome wouldn't be blind in the love department.**

The next day after resting, the group once again set out to battle demons, find the shards and do whatever else they felt like doing. Kagome had just started to get up when she felt the shards presence approaching them, "Inuyasha, There's some shards approaching at a high speed." Said Kagome.

"Wha? Grrr KOGA! Come out here right now, we know you're out there, Kagome can feel your shards. And I can smell that you haven't bathed in at least a week. " Yelled Inuyasha.

Suddenly all around them there was a whirlwind and through it you could just barely hear Koga yelling " So tell me little puppy is it true you deflowered my beautiful Kagome? If it is then I swear by every vein in my body I will KILL YOU"

At this the rest of the group thought" HAH, it all makes sense now."

With that Inuyasha turned as red as his fire-rat clothes for a mere second, then hastily replied " So what if I did you little whelp? Kagome loves me not y.." "Sit!" cried a blushing Kagome with a thud. (Bad choice)

As Inuyasha hit the ground Koga sprinted towards him, kicked him, jumped on him and pummeled. He was about to kill him when Kagome grabbed his arm in an embrace and started to plead with her eyes then quietly said "Stop"

Koga stopped, grabbed Kagome in his arms and said, "Only for you my love, would I stop beating my worst enemies. And so only for you would I stop."

He immediately tried to pick Kagome up and escort her away but the spell on Inuyasha had worn off and Inuyasha could fight.

* * *

As I said this is my first story so it might take a while to update. I would like to have at least 2 reviews PLEASE! I will keep updating a bit butI would enjoy having a couple reviews beforeI reach chapter 5. 


	3. They Discover

"Put her down" yelled Inuyasha and in a flurry pulled out tetsaiga and pointed it towards Koga, who quickly put Kagome on a rock, and proceeded to fight Inuyasha. The rest of the group gathered around Kagome.

"Is it true? Are you to bear Inuyasha's child?" Miroku asked.

"Erm," Kagome tried to make herself more comfortable on the rock," Yeah it is."

"We all knew that something was different but we just couldn't place it. But it all makes sense now." stated Sango. "Well good for you, we all knew that you two were smitten with each other but to shy to tell each other. We just couldn't figure out how you couldn't see it. I mean it was so obvious!"

"I know, it's just that even though he liked me he still liked Kikyo, but I know that he loves me. He told me that he no longer loves Kikyo and I trust him"

With that Miroku said " Ah yes, But what if he is doing all this merely to get on your good side, what if he's lying"

"He wouldn't do that!"

"You think not but I know from exper..." "Ow Sango what was that for?" said Miroku touching the pulsating red hand mark on his face.

"Just what were you going to say that you know from experience huh? That men are lying cheating pigs? Cause we all know you are!"

" Err well yeah that's the jiff of it, but still why'd you have to slap me?"

* * *

Hey people... at least i hope theres people out there reading cuz if not i'll have to be real sad for a while... it will be a while before i update but hopefully ill get to update a little over the summer. 


	4. They Agree

"Because of what you were about to say." Said Sango in an annoyed voice.

"But what I was about to say was only the truth."

"Oh well." Said Sango.

"Well what's her problem?" said Miroku

"Umm you guys. I know that your trying to help me in your own little way but what Miroku was saying is true, some guys do lie just to get into your pants but I don't think that Inuyasha is that type of guy. He may seem like it but if he was just trying to do that then why didn't he make advances on me before?" asked Kagome.

Awkward Silence.. chirp chirp

"Uhhhhhh I don't know. Maybe he really isn't that type of guy but I swear that if he dumps you for no real reasonwe'll all kill him." Said Sango.

"Yes we shall and then I will make an" SLAP "Owwww what now Sango.," "YOU PERVERT! You were about to make an advance on Kagome even though… eep"

"Even though what?"

"N n n nothing aat all"

Back to the fight, Inuand Koga were still fighting and both had a multitude of cuts and scratches covering them.

"Ha Inuyasha you mutt, you cant even comprehend what true love is! Kagome could never love some idiot like you." Koga yelled.

"Oh yeah, well taste my **WIND SCAR**!" Yelled Inuyasha, lunging his sword in koga's direction in that manner we all know and love.

Koga swiftly jumped out of the way. The attack missed Koga and hurt a poor bystanding tree (poor tree).Koga then retaliated by running really fast and getting behind Inuyasha. Koga had his claws in Inuyashas throat, and said in a gravvly voice " Move an inch andI'll kill you. Now listento me, you will allow Kagome to choose, she is obviously scared to choose when both of us are here so we will ask for the young Kitsune, or perhaps the young miss to ask her for us. Whomever she chooses then that is who will claim her as their mate."

"Feh, sure, I'll agreeto thatbut we all know who she'll pick. She's gonna pick me over you any time." said Inuyasha.

* * *

Don't own inuyasha only this story.

Well hah hah hah cliffy.. yeah my intelligence juice ran out so me is not thinking right.


	5. Back at camp

Back at the camp.

Inuyasha and Koga walked back to camp, or rather limped back, and then sat down on a log. Immediately Kagome came rushing out with her "bag of ninja food" (yellow backpack, that's what the group calls it) and started to ask questions about what happened, were they okay, and all that stuff. Finally she reached into her bag and brought out a box of bandages.

"Ok, now show me where the major cuts are and I'll put a bandage over it." Kagome said, addressing both of them.

"We didn't get hurt that much my dear Kagome." Said Koga with a glint in his eye.

"Yeah we decided to let the fight drop for now" said Inuyasha with the same glint in his eye.

That's weird their both agreeing on something, thought Kagome but she just let it slide.

"Well Okay then, but if you think that a cut might need some medicine then just call me and I'll give it to you."

"We will Kagome, oh and where's Shippo?" asked/said Inuyasha.

"Oh, He's out in the woods practicing his magic stuff."

"Okay, well I need to talk to him so when he comes back could you tell him to see me? I'll be right here."

"Sure Inu, I'll tell him that."

"Ok, thanks."

' Wow that's weird, Inuyasha's asking to see Shippo, I hope Shippo didn't do anything to Inuyasha.' thought Kagome. ' Oh well, He probably just hit Inuyasha for stealing his food again. I'll just tell him not to do that again.'

* * *

Meanwhile 

Miroku was chasing Sango into town. Sango turned around, yelled at Miroku for the umpteenth time, and hurriedly ran off.

"Sango, wait, I was only joking." Miroku pleaded with Sango.

"Yeah right and why would that be?"

"Because if I ever did something like that it would ruin all of our friendship. Yours and mine for example." Miroku said the last part very caring like. This caused Sango to turn around and say, "Do you really mean that Miroku?"

"Of course Sango, We all know that we are the only sane ones in this group, and if we were to become mortal enemies or such then the whole group would fall apart."

"Oh, of course" 'Yeah right he's just saying that so I wont hit him with my weapon again.' but Sango kept that last part to herself. "Well, that makes sense. So lets go back to the camp. I bet that all the others are worried about us. And I bet that Inuyasha and Koga are back by now."

"Yes, this was just what I was About to say."

* * *

Back at camp,Again. 

Sango and Miroku arraived back at camp. Inuyasha and Koga quickly grabbed Sango from behind. Koga grabbed her around the stomach while Inuyasha covered her mouth. Sango let out a muffled scream and tried to bite Inuyasha.

* * *

Hiyas peoples!I Dont own Inuyasha Ionlyown my patheticexcuse for astory line. Well let me just say that I WONT POST THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 3 REVIEWS FROM DIFFERENT PEOPLE. I mean come on people, its not that hard to post a review, sobs 


	6. Dramatic Effect

"Stop it!" said Inuyasha as he turned around so that he was facing Sango. "Look Sango we know you're scared but we aren't going to hurt you, we just wanted to talk to you. Now can I trust you not to scream when I let my hand down?"

"Mm hmpph"(uh huh yes) Sango tried to say but it came out very muffled yet the two demons somehow seemed to understand what she was saying.

Inuyasha slowly let his hand drop from Sango's mouth. "Phew." he said as his hand completely left her face.

"Okay look, I don't know what you all are trying to pull but this is not funny. And Koga let go of me right now, you're hurting me."

"No I will not let go of you if I do then you'll just run away and go tell Kagome." was what Koga responded with.

"Oh come on! Koga I know you and Inuyasha so well. If you say you aren't going to hurt me then I believe you. Now let go of me or else I will hurt you." said Sango with a very threatening look in her eyes.

Koga thought for a second growled softly under his breath and then let her go.

Sango quietly said, "thanks" and turned around and asked "So what did you all want to talk about?"

"Heh heh, funny story that is... funny story. " while Inuyasha was being an embarrassed idiot, Koga quickly interrupted and said, "We are trying to decide who should have Kagome. We need you to ask her who she likes in a love way, Inuyasha or me. Ask her this as soon as possible and then report this to us immediately."

"Umm Okay I will, but you do realize that to ask me this you didn't need to almost kidnap me, didn't you?"

"Uhhhh yeah, we knew that we just uh..." "Did that for uhhhhh" Dramatic effect, yeah a dramatic effect."

* * *

Again I do not own Inuyasha I just own this pathetic excuse for a plot. Well, so I plan to have the next chapter be more than 500 words! o yay! 


	7. So Obvious

Me: Look I don't care what you all say or do to me I am not going to say it.

Sesshomaru (bound and gagged in the corner): Mmmpph ; Translation :You better say it.

Me: I am not going to say it!

Sesshomaru (somehow got un-bound and un-gagged and is now standing right beside me) What this woman who is truly obsessed with me, and all male anime characters just about, is trying to say is that she does not own me or any other characters of any anime, besides that one that she created.

Me: Humph have to go and ruin all my fun Mumble mumble.

* * *

Later that night

* * *

The whole group was back at camp, again, and they were about to go to sleep when Sango suggested that she and Kagome go to the Hot Springs that they passed on the way here. 

"Kagome don't forget to get your soaps and shampoo." Said Sango as she was getting ready to go to the bath.

"Why are we going to take a full out bath, Sango? I thought this was going to be just a quick rinse?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah. I think that we should take a true bath because you never know when we'll get another chance to take a private bath."

Kagome and Sango laid their clothes on a tree strategically placed blocking any perverts (Miroku) from seeing them in their naked form.

Sango was thinking of a subtle way to ask her who she loved, Koga or Inuyasha when Kagome started to wash her hair and handed her the shampoo, Sango decided the question could wait for a bit.

Sango was washing her hair when she realized how to ask her so she put her plan to work even though she was almost positive of the answer.

"Hey Kagome, was your little fling with Inuyasha just a fling or was it something more than that?" asked Sango nonchalantly.

"Umm I'm pretty sure it was more than just a one night thing. That really is a stupid question Sango." Answered Kagome, wondering if their conversation of before had went in one ear and out the other.

"Yeah I know that, I was just wondering about it, It is a stupid question really though, but while were on the subject of romance. This evening when I was coming back from town Koga and Inuyasha wanted me to ask you which one you would rather, hypothetically of course, be the father of the child." Asked Sango trying not to sound, well, weird or desperate or anything.

At this point Kagome was really confused at first and then it finally sunk in what she was saying.

"Hmm, let's see, I slept with Inuyasha, told him I loved him, refusedKoga every time he's ever asked me to be his mate, yeah I'm pretty sure that I choose Inuyasha, Heck I'd chose him over Koga any day. Wasn't that kind of obvious to you all. Man no offense you but you all must be some type of really dense."

"Yeah I knew but those dense men didn't realize it, they can be terribly stupid sometimes can't they?"

"Yeah like how dense Miroku is about the obvious fact that you like him. I mean it is so obvious."

"No it is not, I mean, No I do not . I do not like him at all. Fine I am leaving now." said Sango as she hurried off in a huff.

* * *

Look people I am not going to post unless I get 5 new reviews from different people. This means that you can't send in a review 2 times. They can be on any chapter I don't care at all. 


	8. Hot Springs

Me: I will stil never say it MUHAHAHAH! (I say this laughinng at my darling Sesshomaru bound and gagged and in a reenforced steel bar cage and at my darling Kakashi in the same position with his hands bound above his head on the left and right so he is unable to do any jutsu)

Jiraya comes bursting in on his giant toad and busts the cage of Kakashi

Me: Why'd you do that you old toad hermit?

Jiraya: Because, Kakashi is the only one who buys my books if you keep him in a cage and dont allow him to buy my books then i will have no income.

Me: Oh, well then that is a good reason take him then, just bring him back, remember we have split custody in my dream!

J: Wellll Okay then.

Sesshomaru is still bound and gagged in corner in cage.

Me: Well since I got my way I guess I'll just say it "I do not own any anime characters except for the ones that I have created. I do no own any of the characters of Inuyasha or Naruto." The End

* * *

'I wonder what my world, the "present" would be like if I were to stay in the feudal era to raise my child, what would happen to my family, would I my family even exist? Would I have altered the time line in doing so?" Kagome asked herself. "What would have happened to my friends, would they still be themselves or what, oh this is so confusing!"

She looked up from the dream like state that she had been in because she had thought that she had heard something in the bushes behind her rustle. After a minute of having nothing happen she turned back to her previous train of thought, when she heard whatever it was behind her rustling in the bushes again.

At first it seemed to Kagome as if whatever it was that was rustling in the bushes was Miroku but then she realized that Miroku would have done something stupid and idiotic by now, something to reveal that he was there. Well whatever it was that was in the bushes was smart because every time she looked behind her and heard something rustling it would stop. After a while she finally decided that she was going to go and find out what it was in the bushes.

When she got up she realized that she was completely undressed so she ran and got a towel out of her bag.

As she was getting towards the bush she saw something start to come out it was………..

* * *

Okay people, I am truly sorry to leave this at such a giant cliff hanger.(As I was typing this I almost typed in "Hangover" hee hee ) But i just wanted to let the viewers be able to have a say in this. There will beone way to do this.

1. You pm or send it in your review, hopefully review cuz then it counts towards a review,me with the letter of your choice.

A. Its Rin

B. It's Inuyasha

C. It's some random stranger

D. It's some sort of mind reading dream granting demon thingy.

E. Your choice of whomever you want.

The poll will be open until I get 7 voters total, which shouldnt be that hard. I mean come on people! I already have 4!


	9. Behind the bush is

Me: Look, Sesshy, if you do my disclaimer I'll make you a lemon okay!

Sesshy: Hmm, pathetic human that deal intrigues my interests, whom may I ask will this lemon be with?

Me: Hmm well I really don't know, who would you like this to be with?

Sesshy: Well I have a list right here. Pulls out a one name list

Me: reads the one name list Rin, RIN, SHES LIKE 8 YEARS OLD! AND A HUMAN! YOU HATE HUMANS!

Sesshy: Yes but she was the only one to give me kindness.

Me: Look if I did that it would ruin the story.

Sesshy: Then just make her older.

Me: No I wont that wouldn't be nice to her, look how bout this I'll give you a oneshot with Rin but you need to let her age naturally, does that work.

Sesshy: Eh Ok.

Me: Okay now sign this contract Signs

Sesshy: This woman owns no official anime characters. Which includes Naruto Furuba and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha peered out at Kagome from the spot in the bushes he was hiding in.

'What am I doing here, how did I let Miroku talk me into this?' thought Inuyasha to himself. Though he had to admit that this angle of the beautiful Kagome was very sexy. Her standing up, looking around with tiny beads of water from her hair dripping down her beautiful body. Then he noticed the tightness in his pants 'Damn it, how am I supposed to get rid of this here? I can't get up and go somewhere more secluded, then she would notice me, and I definitely cant jack off right here in a bush, well I could but it'd be very uncomfortable considering this bush has un-comfy leaves. Oh crap I'm moving around to much but damn-it this is way to uncomfortable.' And on top of this predicament the thought of going in with her and ravishing her beautiful body kept popping into his mind, which really wasn't helping with his hard on. His pants were becoming increasingly tight.

He couldn't stand it, he let some of his inner demon come out. He decided to just come out. So he did.

Kagome yelped as she saw that it was Inuyasha coming out of the bushes in front of her. In her astonishment she let go of her towel and in embarrassment ran to the spring to try to cover herself. When she looked up at Inuyasha, noticing the considerable bulge in his pants she smiled on the inside knowing that she could make him hard.

Inuyasha quickly grabbed the towel that Kagome had dropped before she could protest and ran back to the bush and darted under. He couldn't take it he was going to go in there with her.

Some 3 minutes later

Inuyasha came out from behind the bush with nothing but the towel around him, which again made his bulge more noticeable.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle, she didn't know why but she just couldn't help herself.

"Feh, what's so funny?" said Inuyasha with a smirk on his face. "Nothing said Kagome looking down ashamedly with a blush. She looked up and then immeaditly closed her eyes, Inuyasha was taking the towel off. She didn't open her eyes until she felt Inuyasha's lips suddenly on hers. "Eeep"

"What was that for?"

"You surprised me!"

"So."

Inuyasha trailed off he was wasting his perfect chance with these silly questions when he had the perfect advantage. He quickly started kissing Kagome on the lips, gently and then getting more rough and harsh as he slowly started moving Kagome closer and closer to the rock wall.

Then finally he heard a sound one could only hear with dog hearing, the resounding sound of flesh hitting rock.

He knew Kagome could feel his arousal against her stomach. He could also smell arousal on her. He slowly licked her lips, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth, granting it, as his tongue battled hers in a war of dominance. After Inuyasha's tongue won he went on to explore the deep cavern of her mouth, then came back to dance with Kagome's tongue. Finally when the need for air became to great they separated to gain air. Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes only to see that they were half glazed over with lust.

He looked beside them there was a small clearing just behind the hot springs that he could reach in less then 3 seconds if he used his demon speed, so he did just that. He picked Kagome up bridal style then did just that of course.

When they landed in the conveniently placed small secluded clearing Kagome sat up, looked around, and then quickly grabbed Inuyasha's neck and pulled him to the ground with her into a passion filled kiss.

And lets say that for some reason, which Miroku and Sango correctly guessed, Kagome came back walking funny and Inuyasha had a smug smirk on his face as they walked into camp mid afternoon the next day.


	10. While they were gone Part 1

GRRRR, I waited to get 8 reviews, ONLY EIGHT STINKING REVIEWS! ALL I GET IS FIVE! THIS IS ON THE ALERT LIST OF SIX SO I SHOULD GET SIX REVIEWS!

And to all of those who did review Thank You SOOOOOOOO MUCH! Without you I wouldn't have even bothered posting this or any of the upcoming chapters, huggles to you () and cookies to!

( ) ( ) COOKIES

On to the disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha.

After the ordeal they had had last night Inuyasha and Kagome were both very tired seeing as how they slept with each other but not much sleeping was going on during that time period. During the time they were gone Miroku and Sango were drinking and had somehow gotten on to the topic of what the baby would look like.. Before they knew it they had been taking bets and such on what or who the child would look like.(Kagome is now about , say 3 months pregnant.)

"Well I bet that it'll have black hair, because Kagome has black hair and Inuyasha was in his human form when all this happened." Miroku said.

"No it will not, I say that it will have Silver hair because even though Inuyasha was human, his blood and.. erm.. Other.. Liquids in his body, were still demon." Said Sango blushing looking towards Shippo who was still sleeping. 'Thank god he is still sleeping, I really don't want him to hear all this, he's to young to understand.' She thought to herself about Shippo.

"Fine that makes sense but I still say that it will have black hair whether your theory is logical or not. I also say that it will be human except for those little ears that Inuyasha has." Miroku said as he made little triangles on his head symbolizing what the ears looked like. Tweaking them about like Inuyasha so often did.

Sango started to laugh at what Miroku was doing but then quickly caught herself before she woke Shippo up.

"Whaz so funny?" asked Miroku taking yet another sip of sake.

"NnnnNothing" said Sango laughing some more while rolling on the floor. She had forgotten all about Shippo being asleep.

"Oh really then this iznt funny neither?' said Miroku as he leaned over and kissed Sango on the cheek.

Sango stopped laughing immediatly and placed her hand on her cheek, blushing and being silent for a minute. "M..m..m..Miroku, what did you just do?" said Sango wondering if she had just imagined it all.

"Why my dear I just kissed you on your cheek." Said Miroku suddenly acting as if he weren't inebriated at all.

"I know that but, I mean, Why did you just do that?"

"Why my dear Sango, in most cultures a kiss on the cheek is a way of showing affection towards the one you love, Which in this case happens to be you." Said Miroku looking towards her with a blush on his cheeks because of the drink.

"Do you really mean that Miroku, I mean do you really REALLY mean that? You know your not just trying to get me in bed? Miroku is that what you mean, Miroku," Sango said as her eyes became sparkly and she clasped her hands in front of her heart.

Shnooooooooooore came from the now passed out Miroku

"Miroku"

Shnoooooooooooore.

"MIROKU!" said Sango suddenly turning big and scary, with flames around her and an anger sign on her forehead.

A loud Bang erupted around the room as Sango hit Miroku with her hiraikotsu (sp?)

So, how many people saw that coming? I didn't and I wrote it! So well I will post the next chappie as soon as I finish it, Also I want you all to REVIEW! UNDERSTAND!

Thankies


	11. While they were gone Part 2

Disclaimer Look, my dog says that I'm crazy, I'll be back when I am done arguing with him okay! So for now the disclaimer will be short simple and to the point.

I do not own Inuyasha or any other manga/anime. If I did you think that I would be here writing these stories instead of doing work or whatever.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Shippo woke up because something had made a big "Bang" noise. He turned over to see what it was and saw a very mad Sango beating up a sleeping Miroku. Being the naïve little kitsune that he was he thought this was her new way of waking people up, in the middle of the night, for a job of some sorts. He jumped out of bed and put his hand to his head in a salute saying "Ready for business Sango, what's the problem here?"

She turned around and looked at him funny, while she was turned Shippo noticed the tint upon her cheeks. "Sango, were you…. and Miroku ….. drinking?" he said as he saw the bottle of sake in Miroku's hand.

"No of corshe notsh! Why would I neesh ta drinksh way my sorrow? Stop lookinsh at meesh funny now!" She said as she pointed her hiraikotsu (SP?) at the kitsune.

"Meep, yessir, I mean yess'm." Shippo said as he ducked his way under Kagome's yellow backpack.

"Die infernal beast." Sango said as she started punching in the thin air. Shippo decided that it was best for him to just leave her alone, of course that didn't mean that he wouldn't watch what she did, and write it all down to use against her (yes Shippo is evil, I mean come on he ages as a demon right? So he is like 300 years right? So he knows what he is doing when he hugs his head to Kagome's, ermm, bosoms o0) for later.

He recorded everything she did, which so far included trying to eat a leaf, succeeding at eating said leaf, kicking Miroku repeatedly, hiccuping every 20 seconds or so, tap-dancing, running around the room, falling down, getting back up, and then kicking Miroku again.

As he turned around to see where Sango was he noticed that she was leaning over Miroku and sobbing.

" sniff Oh Miroku, why won't you ever return my love for you? sniff sob you're always running around with those other women!" "I know what to do I'll end that for good" Sango said as she went and got hiraikotsu…

Out of the way! (What you think I would kill a hottie like Miroku?) You see hiraikotsu was in the way of a blanket. ;P

Sango picked up the blanket and started to walk over to where Miroku was on the floor. She lied down on the floor next to Miroku and cuddled up to him. She then put the blanket over the both of them and said, "There, now when he wakes up he'll think that we did something together…. I think, Oh who the h - ee- double pocky sticks really cares?" ( I don't care if pocky hasn't been invented I say yay pocky (- ) !)

After about ten seconds Shippo heard snoring come from 2 mouths, so he went back to his bed and went to sleep.

Miroku awoke later that evening/morning (its now like 1am) to something warm pressing up against his back. He wanted to scream but knew that would be a bad idea, if it were a demon then that would only alarm it and cause it to attack, if it was an animal most likely the same scenario would occur, but what else could it be?

He slowly turned around and came face to face with…………….. A PITCH BLACK DARKNESS! 'Oh wait, I just forgot to open my eye's heh heh' thought Miroku 'seems that the drink hasn't worn off yet heh, heh.'

Miroku opened his eyes and as he blinked a few times to let his eyes adjust to the darkness he saw a face slowly come into focus. He soon realized that it was Sango who was cuddled up next to him on the floor. He wanted to think that something had happened between them, but he knew that even if that was true it would have only happened because of the drinks they had both had earlier. If they had done something, which he found to be very doubtful, then it wouldn't have been something that he had wanted. What he wanted was a child born of love, not of drunkenness not of a fake love. But he was almost positive that nothing had happened, he knew that if something like that had happened then there would be some signs left over that weren't here. Like A. Under this blanket they would have no clothes on them, and B. Sango would have been cuddled up to him differently, she would probably have been cuddled up to him in front of him not behind him.

'So what is she doing back there' Miroku thought to himself. 'There are a no scenarios that I can think of off the bat, and none that I can think of with ten minutes of thinking either, but damn it all thinking is making my head hurt, stupid hangover!'

After a while of thinking, and having his head hurt he decided to just let it drop, this much thinking was really getting to him, his head was starting to hurt with a splitting pain. So he just went back to sleep after rolling back to his original position.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(A/N)

I have to say that I am really uncomfortable right now, my bottom hurts and I cannot sit down without getting a splitting pain. I have done nothing that would cause it to damage my tailbone, I haven't fallen down or been kicked or anything, and this is getting really annoying, and painful.

But the next chapter should be up by next Sunday, the 8th of october. Today is Sunday the 1rst.


	12. Important Announcement

Hey there all, (If there is an all) I was looking through my FF stuff and realized, Oh yeah! I haven't updated Unnamed Child in about a year! So I went back, and I looked at my chapters (Because truth be told I had some more chapters written out but they were on my old laptop, and my laptop died. And we tried getting my stuff from the hard drive, and lucky me, the hard drive was the thing that doesn't work! So I have completely forgotten where I had been going with this fic.

Well, reading through my old chapters I realized, "HOLY CRAP MY WRITING SUCKS!!!".

So my story will be on a temporary hiatus as I re-familialrize myself with Inuyasha's storyline, and where the heck this story was going, and as I re-write the chapters.


End file.
